benverse001afandomcom-20200214-history
An Old Appetite, A Chime in the Woods, and The Fist and the Pen
Session One * While prepping a float of logs to head down river the Tuskers are assaulted by a troop of Kobolds, two of which are riding Axe Beaks, a struggle ensues and eventually the Kobolds are all slain. Cudjoe receives a nasty wound to his right leg from an Axe Beak. The party brands the logs and heads for the Pigsty. * Upon arrival at the Pigsty the Tuskers espy an Albino horse in barding in the stables, and the door to the Inn has [http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141110202231/benverse001a/images/3/36/Door.png an eye with five lines radiating outwards]' '''from it etched into the door. * Inside the Inn two patrons are being tended to by Ruby the inn keep. One is a dangerous looking Half Orc who calls himself Himaro, he reveals himself to be a Vampire who seeks his brother to bring him back into the fold. '''Himaro '''wears shield bearing a symbol of' a snake consuming itself in a figure eight, and he bears a Rapier with a red fluid filled orb for a pommel and a hilt of two entangled snakes. His horse's name is '''Vancek. The other patron is a dwarf who calls herself Arkul, she bears a great sword she refers to as her lock pick, wears blue and white make up on her face and has an Owl Bear paw necklace about her neck. * After a nights rest and breaking their fast the party heads back to the logs and rolls off down river. When a log is jammed on a rock on the edge of the river, Mairiss spots a large pinkish Man-Thing, the two lock eyes and some arrows spell it's demise. Mairiss inspects the Man-Thing and finds it to be gelatinous and extracts one large canine tooth from it's rather goopy remains. The party is ambushed by kobolds which are eventually vanquished. An imp fly's toward the party and is killed by Mairiss. Cudjoe removes a strange greenish glowing ring from the imp. It seems to be have an unknown magical quality. * The party resumes the log run and notices an alarming amount of animals crossing the river, birds, deer, foxes, coyotes,owl bears, orangutans, fruit bats, breakfast cereals, dragons, even a demilich.These animals are fleeing from the West. Session Two * While the fauna continues to flee from the West the Tuskers continue down river until a log jam halts them. While the Tuskers are approaching the jam a Krook of Kobolds attack from various riverside locations. Mairiss sets out to tie his and Olor's raft to a mooring but spots a Kobold unawares and attempts to strangle the poor son of a dragon to death. The Kobold manages to free himself, but not before being headbutted. The now free Kobold is the target of an errant axe, thrown by Olor into the bushes, the bold is then Curb stomped by Mairiss, but unbeknownst to Mairiss, the Kobold feigns death. Mairiss recovers the thrown axe. * Meanwhile in the river, Igan stuggles fruitlessly, to maintain control of his raft against the onslaught of the averagely paced current. Upon gaining control of the raft, and Cudjoe slaying another Kobold, Igan tracks the tracks of the Kobolds. * The party, sans Mairiss, then approach the log jam to free it up when a deer bolts from the far side of the river and animorphs into a imp in mid air before disappearing over the log jam. When they reach the logs a rat bolts out of them and delivers a fericous rat bite, the likes of which have never been seen before, dropping Olor to the ground. The now unconscious Olor is then almost killed by an errant rock, slung by the sling of Cudjoe. An arrow from Mairiss slays the Imp, who is wearing a ring that glows a dim green color. At this point the blugeoned Kobols scampers off. * Igan and Olor free up the logs, and Mairiss attempts to lie about finding Olor's axe, but a stern gaze forces the axe back into Olor's greasy elf hands. * The crew heads towards town, noting that the animals are taking a more southerly path closer to town. In town the party observes that the Log Extraction crew is very somber and lethargic. Wyne, a female elf, informs them that Penn was found dead outside of his home, with his sword missing, and his 6 dogs dead but unmarked. * Mairiss and Igan head to the homes whiles Olor and Cudjoe find Lurtzog '''and follow him to the Town Hall. Himaro, an annoying ass, and some quiet guy are in jail in the hall. Lurtz tells the Tuskers he believes Penn was murdered, due to their alibi of being on the river, Lurtz trusts the Tuskers. The annoying guy is '''Tolbin, the other inmate was caught during an attempted breaking and entering at Forde's Forge. * Cudjoe obtains a steak and delivers it to Himaro, this angers the quiet inmate. Himaro talks of being harassed by patrons at The Blue Moon and the two form plans to smuggle Himaro to Olor's house. Session Three * Mairiss arrives at his home and eats dinner with his mother and sister, he takes note of the initials M.Q. '''carved on the side of the bowl. He tells his mother of the kobolds and Imp as well as the fleeing animals. She tells of catching the rabbit they are eating for dinner. * During the night the '''Ice Cream Man '''makes a return, Mairiss once again dispatches the humanoid of gooey unpleasantness and locates with in it's sloppy remains; '''A tooth, a leathery wing that is partially formed, two rams horns. * Himaro reveals that his Brother's name is Mathias '''and that he can polymorph into a bat. Mathias will need to feed and he must be found, Cudjoe and Olor help disguise Himaro and he plans to spend the night scouting around town. * At dawn Cudjoe sees a person slumped against the side of Penn's house and he approaches for small talk, the man is the guard, '''Ralf, he has been on guard all night. Cudjoe gives him an unsolicited smoked fish. * Olor and Igan meet near Forde's Forge and find that Hamath is dead, his daughter is in hysterics. They look at the corpse and notice Hamath looks pruney, with teeth marks on his neck. Olor heads to inform Lurtzog while Igan does his best to comfort Mara. * Igan smells something bad while Olor is gone and follows it around the side of the forge to a charred corpse that is propped up on a sword that was driven through it, he recognizes the sword as Himaro's, but the orb of red liquid is broken. He extracts the sword, it is still hot and brands the snake hilt into his palm. Eerily the brand moves upon his hand, endlessly eating itself. * Olor finds Lurtzorg sleeping in an unlocked cell and wakes him, informing him of Hamaths death, Lurtz gives a breakfast token to Olor. * Mairiss notices the commotion at the forge and wanders over, he pokes around the ashes and finds a deer horn button. Mairiss then takes Olor and Cudjoe to his house to see the Ice Cream Artifacts. The three head to the Blue Moon for a meal, given freely by Haplo after hearing they were on the river. * Igan heads to Lucra's 'where he is lick slapped by the witch, she examines the brand on his hand and states that he '"has been given a task" '''someone else could not finish it and now it has been given to him. * Lucra asks Igan to obtain '''three 'Big Mushrooms' ''from a place called Fisherman's Grave, located on the Swift River, south of town. She describes it as just above the water on the east bank, the river burps into it. * Igan catches up with the others and they head to the stables where Himaro's horse was kept. Igan casts Speak with Animals and chats amiably with the white horse, the horse states that it wishes to be set free so it may return. Session Four * After talking to the stable hand, '''Willard', the party decides to head to the manor, but unexpectedly two squirrels run straight towards Igan and Mighty Morph into Imps. These Imps also bear a dimly glowing green ring. Igan falls to the ground under their onslaught of stings, and the imps disappear amidst the chaos of the stabled horses bolting. Olor manages to spot one of them in some sort of invisibility and throws a hand axe at it, striking it's head. Mairiss follows up with an arrow for the kill. * Olor locates the second imp and fails to throw his axe anywhere this time while Cudjoe swings widly at air. Igan regains his feet and charges the imp, slaying it in an flurry of swords. Mairiss takes one of the rings and puts it on. The party stuffs the two imps into a feed bag to take to Lucra. * Lucra states that the rings are magic, that the party may want to revisit the stable regularly. She takes one of the Imp rings and puts it on. * The party heads to Penn's and notices the forest is devoid of animal noise, Olor spots a very colorful tree, unusual for the time of year. * The guards at Penn's state they saw a figure lurking about, the guards head to the bar. The party looks at the kennels and sees nothing unusual, they pick the lock on the door and enter the masion. They notice the chair in the study is on it's back legs, pushed up against desk. * In a trash basket they find a note :: Dear Allofhell, :: I rite because when I die you get everything ::::: Love, Mr. Miranther * The party takes the note to Lurtz at the forge, he agrees that it is suspicious, adding that Alotel had a note of the same effect just a day prior to Penn's death, it was cleaner in appearance. Lurtz is knocked out by the Imp ring, when he comes to he tells party he released both prisoners, but cut off the quiet one's hand for stealing. * The party heads to Zook's to see Penn's body. There is a stab wound, on his back at heart level. There are no puncture wounds on the dogs and they still seem to have their blood. Zook has the dagger that killed Penn. Penn's keys were on his person, but he was not dressed for being outdoors. * Zook is looking for Monkey root moss, which has a green top and long brown roots, he points out that short roots are poinsonous. * Zook tells of Imps being nocturnal, gives Mairiss a potion of True Sight, sells Olor a potion of Healing and Cudjoe a Mystery Potion. Session Five * After grabbing lunch the party heads down to the river in search of Fisherman's Grave and the items requested by Lucra * At the river's edge Olor spots some Kuo-toa tracks that lead into the river, further down river the party spots a moss covered cave entrance. Igan heads inside and drops a sun rod which falls an estimated forty feet. The group ties a rope off to a tree and descends into the cave. The walls are covered in a bioluminescent moss and glowing mushrooms crop up from between the stones in various places. At the far end of the rope a flight of stairs are visible, as well as a statue of a King Fisher. * After some sneaking about by Olor and Mairiss, the party spots two Kuo-Toa rifling through the pockets of an unconscious human, more Kuo-Toa are about, the party spots at least seven of them. * Igan jaunts down the stairs and then casually ascends them to rejoin the party. * The party stages an ambush and kills two of the semi aquatic manlings, Igan then runs off to assualt two more of the gilled nightmares and is quickly joined by Cudjoe. Mariss and Olor head for the unknown human, he looks vaguely familiar and his left hand has been cut off, recently by the looks of it. At this point one of the fish wads gets stuck to Igan. Igan retaliates by slaying another of the fish beasts, but looses a short sword in the process. * A fish wizard casts Bamboozle on Olor, Mairiss manages to shake off the effect. Cudjoe is looking rather absurd as he attempts combat with a shield stuck to him, and his rapier stuck to another shield. Olor begins placing his weapons onto the sticky fish shields while Mairiss is dragged into the darkness by a very sticky stick and is subsequently mauled. Cudjoe blows Igan, and Igan slaps a Kuo-Toa about with a staff. * Mairiss slips into the darkness. * Cudjoe blows Olor, making him feel Blessed, Olor then slaps a fish. The fishmen convince Olor to take a nap, Cujoe wakes him up, after sitting up Olor pounds a glass of Kool aid. Igan finally slays the last of the Kuo-Toa in the other room and runs to join the fight, but Lo! Olor is struck down after the fishmen sychronize their blows into an extremely fishy strike. * Olor slips into the darkness. * After a few desperate attempts to prevent the inevitable the other two sucumb to the fishy men. * Igan slips into the darkness. * Cudjoe slips into the darkness. * The world fades to a fishy smelling black. Session Six * The group is at the edge of consciousness, being dragged into a room, all of them plus another person. They are all bound. A mouse darts out and steals an object from one of the Kuo-Toa. The Kuo-Toa wave a fin in front of a bird statue and a gate closes on the room, the mouse hops upon Olor and drops one of the Green Rings, Mairiss manages to put the ring on. The moss opposite the wall does not glow. During some commotion the adjacent room Mairiss manages to untie Cudjoe's bonds before the Kuo-Toa return and haul the group off. * They are taken to a large room with various bones, worm statues, and blood in places and a nice lofty 40' ceiling. The room is lit with beautiful wall sconces. There is a also large pit in the middle of the room. The group is stuffed into a metal cage near the pit. After a loud gong is sounded the fishmen begin to chant, Mairiss hears "time to feed." * Mairiss hears, "The Man feeds the Fish, the Fish feeds the Worm, the Worm feeds the Earth, the Earth feeds the Man." * The cage is lowered into the pit, which opens into a cave system, with a multitude of circular holes bored into the walls. The party hits bottom and the rope is dropped down with the cage. They untie the gate and notice there are other cages down here, broken and mangled. * The party makes some weapons from bones laying around, Igan constructs a mandible club and Mairiss grabs some rocks. The ground shifts and Olor tips over. A massive worm emerges from the cave floor, Igan wastes no time and lights that shit up, laying on the damage, "Handy" the one armed man flees into a tunnel. * Mairiss does some Legolas stunt to avoid being eaten and Olor ties a large bone to the rope atop the cage. * After Igan does all the work, Mairiss kills the worm with a pebble to the eye. As the beast lay dead a large rock falls from the ceiling and smokes Igan, Olor and Mairiss remove the rock and haul the now unconscious Igan into Handy's hole. Mairiss grabs a fist-full of moss from Cudjoe, chews and spits into Igans mouth, Igan is now only mostly crushed. More rocks fall in the pit and the tunnel is sealed off. * The group locates 16 clumps of Monkey Root moss as they head down the tunnel, in a wide section of the tunnel the party finds a now [http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150115132918/benverse001a/images/f/f1/One-handed_man.png dead Handy], impaled by a trap. Nearby a large ornate door, decorated with a [http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150115132930/benverse001a/images/9/92/Star_of_claws.png 5 pointed raptor star], the talons being Red, White, Black, Green and Blue. The mouth asks the party 3 riddles, which the party solves to gain access to the magical loot room beyond. Inside is a book shelft and 3 pillars, topped with scrolls, one scroll falls apart in Olor's absurdly fat fingerd hands. Mairiss reads one as saying "Circle of Teleportation" and the other as "The lost page of Kharmin the Great." * Igan hands a swank [http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150115132905/benverse001a/images/9/90/Mysterious_axe.png hand axe]with the multi colored raptor star upon it to Olor, who proceeds to throw it around the small room. There are two bags on the shelf that appear to be larger inside that out. * Mairiss reads the scroll of teleportation and everything goes white. Session Seven * The world fades back into view and the party find themselves on the ground floor of a ruined tower, just outside of Swiftbend, and it is close to midnight. There is a stair well that leads down to a door, it is locked, and beyond Mairiss' skills in lock picking. Mairiss remembers the area well, he played here as a child and tragically one of his friends died here. * The party spots another tree that is strangely full of leaves, Cudjoe begins sniffing the dirt around the tree and Mairiss grabs a leaf from it, pulling it off. The tree screeches, turns into a hot, naked, green skinned, red haired woman, and runs away to the west. The leaf in Mairiss' hand turns to a clump of hair. He breathes in the smell of it and has a creepy moment, the others look on in horror. Olor suggests that she is The Lady of The Woods. The crews falls unconscious for 6 to 8 hours. * The party stops at Zooks and gives him the moss, he will be able to produce 8 potions of healing for the party. * The party visits Lucra and gives her the mushrooms that nearly cost them their lives. In return she grants them a choice of a Blood Magic item OR a seeing. * Lucra states that the magic rings are made of Dark Magic '''and cast '''Comprehend Languages '''on the wearer. * Mairiss decides he want to get really high and takes the seeing. He smokes one of the mushrooms, he then asks Lucra about the '''Ice Cream Man, while babbling incoherently he manages to speak of a 3 headed animal, the heads being a Lion, a Dragon and a Goat. The body of the beast is similar to a lion's, with the wings and tail of a dragon. The beast is vomiting up these Ice cream Men. Lucra calls the beast a Chimera. She tells of how Chimera often cause the areas they sit to empty of animals. Olor asks her to look into some books about the Chimera. * Olor drags a now drooling Mairiss outside to sober up. * The party heads to the smith and finds the place a complete mess, with no one around. They then head to the town hall and find Mara has been confined to a cell by Lurtzog. She is hell bent on taking vengance for her father's murder. Lurtz tells the party that people have started to leave the town, morale is falling. He speaks of strange pink monsters in town, and two more murders. One is Lady Dame(Human), and the other is Miss Angelica White(Half-Elf), both of the decease had puncture wounds upon their necks. * Lurtzog states that he sent 3 riders south to obtain food for the town, but he has yet to see their return or hear word from them. Some looting has occured due to the lack of food. He also tells them that Imps have been spotted. * After some convincing Mara is release into the party's custody. Session Seven and a Half * The party heads to the smithy with Mara, along the way they run into 2 Icecreamen. The two pink blobs are unaware of their prescence and Mairiss takes advantage of the situation, grabbing a nearby sap and assualting on of them. Cudjoe looks around and sees bat guano. Igan follows one of the icecreamen into an alley and finds some broken glass, but no icecreaman. Olor deals a death blow to one of the icecreamen, Mairiss uses his sap to fish out more of the mysterious items from within them. Igan locates the second icecreaman in a building and jumps in to lay waste to it, the hapless blob of semi melted dairy desert is quickly dispatched by the fury of the fighters attacks. * All together the icecream artifacts are 3 Canines, 4 Rams horns and 2 leathery wings. * The party arrives at the smithy and gear up as best they can. Word has it that Mrs. Forde is gonna split town, five-o been on her case lately. * Mara states that she will perform 4 sexual favors '''for the party that involve her anvil and hammer. * Mairiss trots off to Lucra and gives her the icecreamen artifacts while Olor and Cudjoe check to see if the other verdant tree is gone, they report that, indeed, it is gone. The other Dark magic ring is returned by Lucra. * The party heads to Penn's house, and find it stuffed full of people. Mostly they be Fist's crew, all thugged out and shit. After some spitting and improprieties the party is turned away by the thugs. * The accosted party heads to Zook's place and find the potions are now done, they inquire as to whether he has any elderly customers and Zooks mentions his customer log, but refuses to give it to the party. Olor threatens to "Get angry" on Zook's face, which covinces the gnome to surrender the customer log and tell the party never to return. * 3 Names of single people that Zook gives poultices to is Dreg Stonelock (Male Human), Onwig Tere (Male Half-Elf), and Alas Irontree (Female Half-Elf). * Willard is sent out to speak to the 3 lonley souls, he reports that Alas Irontree has had recent bat trouble. * A plan is made where Mairiss will pose as Alas, wearing her clothes and what not while the other party members hide in the house, awaiting the vampiric visitor. * It becomes common knowledge that the emigrating citizens are heading to Bradfordshire and Bradfordton, to the south and Wern'Ultok to the north. Session 8 * With Alas Irontree spending the night with Mairiss' mother the group heads to Alas' house to set up the trap for Mathias. With the curtains closed Mairiss is disguised to look like Alas and the others find places to hide in the house. Igan and Olor hide under beds and Cudjoe hides in a nearby bedroom. * While Mairiss does his best to act like an old lady the other Tuskers fall asleep. Mairiss pretends to go to bed himself. There is a noise at the door, Mairiss hears Alas' voice and another voice, deeper. Mairiss tries to sneak to the stairs to sneak a peak of the unknown man and he raises the man's suspiscions, the unknown man ascends the steps and Mairiss leads him into the room that Olor is hiding in. The man is Mathias, he grabs Mairiss briefly before Mairiss wriggles free. A groggy Olor gets up and swings Hurstwic about. * Igan, awakened by the commotion, gets up and heads to assist, but he is interuppted by a spider. Igan brutally stomps the scorpion into a sticky blob with his boot. * Mathias flails about with his great sword while Mairiss throws a small figurine against the wall near him, in a most threatening way. Igan manages to slice the Vamphorc, and Cudjoe summons the only thing worse than a cloud of acid; a cloud of daggers. * Mathias scitters up the wall, past Igan's head and lands behind Cudjoe on the stairs. Olor throws Hurstwic at Mathias and Igan lunges down the steps at him, driving him further down the stairs. Mairiss jumps out the window upstairs and back in through a window down stairs. * Cudjoe decides to break damn near everything in a one corner of the house, he briefly contemplates a career in demolition. Alas crawls her old ass into a cupboard while Mathias decides that Igan is pissing him off, and displays his anger with an interpretive dance involving his great sword and Igan's person. Mairiss reaches into a nearby cupboard and pulls out a menacing cushion, he throws it at Mathias, causing mild discomfort to the vamphorc. * Olor plays catch with himself by throwing Hurstwic down the stairs in Mathias' general direction, Cudjoe sprays cheese whiz on Igan, Mathias is displeased by this and adds a second act to his angry dance. Mairiss finally grows a pair and stabs Mathias with his dagger. * Olor jumps down the stairs and into the fray. Igan stands up looking like a million gold pieces and dueces Mathias. Cudjoe stabs Mathias with ill intent. Mathias' great sword crumbles like so many saltines, so he slaps Mathias. Mairiss in turn grabs an idol from a nearby cupboard and throws it at Mathias, it stops short and floats above the floor. * The party closes in on the formiddable Vamphorc and Igan slays him with a confirmed crit. * Some guy rides up on Venkik and enters the house, he sees the dead Mathias and proceeds to draw the scar off of Igan's hand. He casually impales the corpse with a wooden spike while thanking the Tusker's for completing Himaro's task. In thanks he gives Venkik to Igan, along with a book, Nightmares for Dummies. Mairiss asks the man if he knows anything about Chimera. * The party rifle through Mathias' pockets for loose change and find a Chainshirt and Gauntlets of Ogre power (with a bad side.) * Mairiss takes the tusks from the corpse and furnishes a necklace to give to Mara. Session 9 * The party is awakened early in the morning by a shout from the town's '''Horn of Alarm, Olor reaches the horn first and the Meger, a town watchman, tells of a force moving in from the north, he describes humanoids and some ridden beasts. Cudjoe and the rest show up at the horn. The Tuskers decide to attempt a flanking maneuver on the foes. * As the Tuskers move up they spot several Kobolds atop Axe Beaks and 4 bodies. One of the Kobolds charges Cudjoe and is impaled by Cudjoe's mighty pole arm. Another Kobold attacks Igan, who answers by stabbing it's mount in the heart, the Kobold dismounts. Igan encroaches on the rider, Mairiss sneaks up on the Kobold and decapitates it with his dagger. * Cudjoe ends the axe beak in like fashion as he ended it's rider. One of the fallen townies dies in Igan's loving arms, Igan swears a vowe that all Kobolds shall rue the day that Unnamed townie #1 '''was slain. * Ambush! An Imp, two more Kobolds and five Lemures join the fray. The Imp mighty morphs into a bird! Mair stabs one of the Icecreammen. The Blobmen move in, Cudjoe slays one. * Suddenly! A nearby tree sprouts leaves and flowers pop up along on the ground leading to Olor, they are white except for the last flower, nearest Olor, is brown. Olor picks a berry from it, ignoring the death and combat around him to enjoy the simple beauty of nature. * Igan attempts to throw his pike with his dick arm, it doesn't work very well. Mairiss slays another Lemure as a loud noise is heard from behind one of the houses. * One of the Lemure assimilates with a corpse as Cudjoe menacingly stabs the ground. * Olor suddenly goes action man and slays a Lemure while one of Mairiss' sling bullets ricochets off the corpse eating Lemure. A Kobold launches off the roof, getting''the drop''on Cudjoe, and knocking them both prone. * The corpse eater apparently finishes it's meal and goes after Igan, who is on the verge of death after the assault. * The Mouth beast sprays acid at Olor and misses the Half Elf, Olor ripostes the beast. Mairiss slings the beast and Olor runs away as Igan stands back up, dazed, Cudjoe is dumbstruck as well. * Igan comes to an slashes wildly at the Imp, who has returned. Mairiss slings Cujoe for no good reason, what an ass. Cudjoe stands around useless and dumbstruck again as Olor throws his axe into Rossland. * Igan suffers the Imp's wrath and tips over again, Mairiss responds by stabbing the Imp and Olor follows up by slaying the foul creature. a Kobold leaps off of a nearby roof and smokes Mairiss, wounding him grievously but somehow killing himself in the process. Cudjoe slays the mouth beast with a mighty blow. * Olor and Cudjoe celebrate by picking flowers from the tree. * Suddenly! A demon appears! Mairiss hides immediately and Cujoe unleashes a cacophy of sonic destruction, shattering glass and wounding the demon, and tragically slaying the tree who is a woman. Olor follows suit and throws Hurstwic into the demon and Igan displays his pike prowess. * The demon dopplegangs himself and splits in three, causing a 300% increase in the number of demons in town. Mairiss slings one of the three, and it poofs. Cudjoe casts Cloud of Daggers (bane of enviromentalists) and Igan attempts to Hunters mark a Demon, which poofs upon being marked, reducing the number of demons in town to a more acceptable number. With the real demon revealed Igan slashes at it. * The Demon then splits into a veritable plethora of demons and buggers off. Igan finds an item dropped by the demon, about the size of a brick, it is very light with one mirrored side and it glows a dark green. They also find a dead girl, a pouch, and another strange brick, the two bricks fit together and interlock. * Cudjoe, seemingly unaware of his action until it is over, stabs a corpse violently. * The Tuskers notice 9 wagons are leaving town with their owners, the group eats and plans a return to Fisherman's grave to recover their precious lootz. * At the Fish hole Cudjoe appoaches two of the Kuo Toa, who promptly net him. He drops one of the green rings and a fishling grabs it, while the fishlings look at the ring Cudjoe denets himself and receives a fishy bite. The three have a rather absurd conversation, aided by the powers of the rings. Cudjoe disarms and goes with the Fishlings to see their chief. Mairiss waits outside with their gear and finds three mushrooms. Session 10 *Gub Gubb and Cookah escort Cudjoe to an exceptionally fat Kuo Toa, who is presumeably some sort of fishy leader. He informs Cudjoe that their gear is inside of a chest that has mighty morphed into some sort of shitty Icecreaman-chimera, and that the Fishlings have been making sacrifices to it. Cudjoe attempts to gain some fishy help in destroying the Chimera. *Mean while, back at the entrance, the others spot some sort of shiesty little devil. Mairiss backs off as Olor sends Hurstwic out to do some work. Mairiss then slips in for a stab and kills the devil, but wait! there's more! The devil explodes in a firey burst of firey fire. *The chief of the Fishlings, Hamuck Amuck Azolo, follows Cudjoe back to the party, the chief states that these devils have been showing up recently. The chief permits two of their "finest" warriors to assist the party in dispatching the Icecreamera. *Olor and Mairiss are giving sticky shields by the Fishlings. *The group proceeds downstairs, where they find another mushroom and another clump of monkey root moss, and a door. Igan peeks through and sees 3 more firey demons scratching around, the group moves in, Mairiss hides around a pillar as Igan and Olor line up. Olor throws a rock with his flacid penis of an arm. Scurrying can be heard as the devils flee from the menacing rock. The devils move out of view. *Mairiss moves up and slings a devil, Olor moves up as well and avoids a sneaky claw attack, returning fire with his axe. The chimerabox makes it appearance and attempts to fling spike at Igan and Olor but misses them and hits one of the Devils, which dies and explodes, killing the other one to die and explode, which causes Olor to almost die but not explode. Igan proceeds to pour juice on the unconscious Olor until he stands back up. *Cudjoe moves in with his mighty pike and tries to pike a devil but misses, he then violently punches the air. Mairiss backs away and slings a devil as Olor regains his feet, shouts, and stone colds a potion of feel-not-so-shitty. Igan ruthlessly stabs the Box of Icecreamera. *Cudjoe unleashes a stream of put-downs on the Icecreamera, Mairiss slings, and Olor feints. The Icecreamera gets stuck to Olor's shield and Igan slices and dices and is healed by Cudjoe. *Mairiss kills the Box with a sling shot, the Chimera bits burn off leaving the ice cream artifacts behind. Their gear is on the ground as well as a potion of greater healing. *Olor snoops around and finds some loose change, Igan notices a familiar loggings stamp on some of the items in the area, a Fish hook. *The Kuo Toa are in awe after seeing the party slay a second god of theirs. They give Cudjoe a potion of I-Just-Ate-A-Habanero breathe. *Mairiss and Igan go to Lucra's, Igan opts for the Blood item, giving Lucra Himaro's rapier. After some blood donation by Igan he passes out. Mairiss asks for anther seeing, this time asking about Penn's murderer. He sees that '''Whenther killed Penn and was paid to do it. *The group house the Kou Toa in the Thomnisson's old house. Session 11 * The Party gathers at Mairis's house. Cudjoe dislocates his shoulder getting dressed. He resets the shoulder but passes out in the street. * Olor and Igan find him. Olor notices his shoulder is in sad shape. Cudjoe's dislocated arm takes a swing at Igan and misses. Igan swings back and misses. Cudjoe wakes up and the three reset the arm. They conclude the gauntlets are possessed. * The party 'breaks-their-fast'. The talk about the chimera. Olor recalls the kobolds from a month ago and the Imps from the south. * The group grabs snow shoes, food, and gear. Mairiss finds about 3 food rations in the ex-neighbor's houses. * The party sets off but the Kuo Toa begin to freeze. The party heads back to give them adequate clothes. * Heading out, Mairiss catches a flying insect. It melts, burns, lightning bolts, then turns to ash. He proceeds to throw a snowball at them, and notices a similar effect. * Walking on the frozen Swift River, Olor stumbles on the scent of death. They follow it to find a pile of corpses Mairiss finds a dagger, a coin purse, and a locket. Nobody can recognize the person. Igan notices dragging claw marks by the corpse. Nearby, they spot a massive cat-like footprint depressed into the snow, but only can track it for a few steps. * Mairiss finds a wagon, and decides to make camp with the abandoned wood parts. * The group makes camp. Igan decides to mount Vancek on his watch, and notices a dancing lights from the trees, changing colors. It's then he disappears into the maw of the chimera. * Vancek returns to camp without Igan badly injured. The rest of the group notices he is missing. Cudjoe attempts to mount Vancek but is bucked off. He consults the manual, and through a series of stomps. Vancek, perturbed, grabs Cudjoe by the neck and flies him to see the lights. * The group eats breakfast and heads out towards the lights. * Mairiss stalks forward, more and more bugs are noticeable coming from snow. Lightning strikes a bug. * The group follows the lights to a metal and cloth structure, crashed into a crater. It has a house-sized chamber and metal rings looking as though to position the cloth with large rips. It appears to be an air ship! Near the area, they notice smiliar reflective stones as they found on the dryad, emitting a light green glow near a rip that leads to another plane. * The group enters The Rip, and sees a miles of forewst, lava, and storms. Mairiss thinks of Igan. A form of Igan appears, but is standing motionless. They determine it's not him. Through a series of tests, they determine they can summon material matter, or pretty much make or dispel anything they can think. Igan flies, Olor stands and soars on a nimbus, Cudjoe summons wings on his back, and Mairiss summons a boat for himself the two Kuo Toa to enter The Rip. Session 12 * The chimera flies into The Rip and airship with Igan in his maw. Igan draws his blood sword, and pushes it beyond it's normal means, and strikes the beast in the face. * Igan is dropped, and is in the wilds of The Rip. * Olor and Cudjoe notice a strange area of the plane. They also take notice the stars are out, but it's sunny out. While looking around Olor notices 4 large winged beasts flying head-on with their their flight path. They retreat into the tree line. * The 4 beats screech as they fly overhead. Gub Gubb declares they are dragons. * Cudjoe flies up to see where they go, and tears off a large tree branch on the way down. * On the ground they stumble upon an ethereal dwarf. It runs in fear saying "there's dragons! AAAHHH!" and disappears. This exact dwarf repeats this cycle over and over. Mairriss follow the image, but are unable to touch it. It interacts with their presence. The party unsure, they decide to leave the fellow alone. * Mairiss imagines a doorway, but nails fall out it. He tries again and gets a headache. * The group heads to the anomaly, and finds a house-sized skull. * Smaller bones of short humanoids are about the area. * Mairiss looks in the skull and is attacked by a frog-like creature. Cudjoe attaches his gauntlets and immediately attacks Mairiss against his will. Mairiss summons a bow, but the frog unsummons it. After a grueling fight, the group is victorious. * Cudjoe examines the frog, and finds a wooden bead necklace. The center bead bears a mark matching the symbol on Hurstwic. * Mairiss looks around and finds 5 berries. He decides eats a berry and feels better. He eats 3 more. While looking around and eating, he finds a book in the skull-hovel labeled Journal of Vlad. It is old and moldy. The story of Vlad and his platoon fighting dragons and mentions a 'planar displacement'. * The group rests for a bit. They are encountered by 2 more frog-lings. The group makes easy work of them. * Cudjoe talks to Vencik, and the nightmare can sense where Igan is. They follow him. * Hours pass, when they approach a spot nearing the water. It is boiling. Mairiss imagines a pole with a cup and scoops water into it. The water is still boiling. He dumps it onto the land, it steams, hisses, and dries up. * Igan comes to, heads towards where the thought a structure was when he fell. * He can sense something is stalking him. It's a displacer beats, missing his right front paw! * A tricky entanglement! The displacer beats attacks, but is retaliated by Igan and the trees! The cat almost felling our hero get's grabbed by a tree. Igan get's his revenge for his father's death. Igan is gasping his last breaths. * The party shows up just in time to save Igan. * The group heads to the clearing. Another larger skull propped up in the center, looks like a lair. Bones, corpses and bare earth stretch from the trees to the skull. Olor flies into the skull to examine it. Smells of fresh kills. He finds a radec fir shovel handle. * He decides to head back, but the chimera swoops into the opening. Olor hides in a pile of bones. Cudjoe throws a rock feebly to get the Chimera's attention. The chimera roars and flies up, and breaths fire on the party outside. * Igan mounts Vencik and leads the chimera to the boiling sea. He attempts a maneuver to get the chimera into the boiling water. Neither seem affected by the water. Igan makes for the dragons flying above. * The rest of the party enters the cave. Further down they hear chanting 'bring on the dracolich' they say. Mairiss sneaks really eloquently and discovers a pile of gold with the missing stone on top. He also sees many slaan chanting for the dracolich. He grabs the final stone! * Cookah pushes in saying he wants to join the cult. Mairiss dashes out as the ritual ends, the slaan are absorbed int the dracolich who now formed. Cookah is eaten and Gub Gubb runs after, but is too slow for the dracolich. * The group flees, taking flight and making for The Rip. Cudjoe is bitten and falls to his death. Igan distracts the lich, dragons, and chimera as Mairiss and Olor make it through. Igan spots a dragon sneak through The Rip. * Mairiss and Olor, grab the reflective stones, and place them in the correct order. Igan makes an attempt to leap off Vencik, and onto the Chimera, to flip through The Rip, but was unsuccessful. He falls and Vencik follows him. Mairiss and Olor have no choice, but to close the rip with their friends inside. They place the stones in the correct order, permanently fixing The Rip from ever opening again. The Conclusion * Fist and Alothel have wed. * Kuo Toa of Fisherman's grave respect some humans. * The Rip is fully repaired. * The town is riddled with lawless folk. * Lurtzog was found dead in his cell, unlocked, and covered with kobold bullets. His broadsword deeply lodged into two kobold heads, rests next to him along with bandages. * Zook is nowhere to be found. His shop appears to have been looted. * There is no frame of reference as to how the Boar House, Fist Trading Company, nor The Stands are fairing. * No more sightings from vampires, but you recall the mentioning of a possible "Dark Gift". * Wildlife over he next year begins to slowly move back into the area. * The location which the dryad died grows wildly with beautiful flowers in the spring. * The Blue Moon was short on their supplies from the south, and was forced to shut down. * Willard's fate is unknown. * Lucra continues her services to all. * Igan and Cudjoe fell as prey to the savages of The Rip. * Mairiss and Mara Forde decide to date and find Mairiss's and Mara's families in Bradfordton. * Olor returns home, but travels to Bradfordton to see his last friend. * There are rumors of a dragon sightings throughout continent of Nocri.